narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fists of Fury: Clash of the Gentle Fist and Strong Fist
Forty-fourth Training Ground While preparations go on for Konoha to host the next Chūnin Exams, the commander of the Konoha Military Police Force goes on an last minute security check of the '''Forest of Death'. While there he encounters a young man practicing taijutsu.'' Sōsuke walked into the clearing to see a young man training. Seeing him practice there when the training ground was off limits just ticked Sōsuke off. He picked up a pebble from the ground and threw it at the young man. "Kid," he shouted. "You know you are not supposed to be here right now. Better clear out, unless you want to get into trouble." Kasai Hyuga looks up at the man looking at him practice and says, "why do I have to leave my sensei said it was ok". "I don't know who your sensei is but this training ground has been off limits for the past week." replied Sōsuke. "And why on earth do you have to come to practice here? Too ashamed of screwing up in front of others?" Kasai turns too the man in anger and yells, "How dare you say that to me, an elite member of Hyuga clan. I am not afraid to screw up in front of others. That is why I train to better myself and my skills" Kasai then turns back around picks up his things and prepares to leave. "Huh", smirked Sōsuke. "Just because you are from the Hyūga clan you are not an elite. It takes more then a name to make you an elite ninja. Do you have any skills to back your self proclaimed elite status? Or are you just all talk?" "Of course I do just watch this" Kasai then used his Ninja Art:Fiery Gentle Fist to ignite his fingers on fire then struck a tree at very fast speeds bring it down then jumping in the air to cut it up to make sure it didn't knock down any other trees. "Ah...the gentle fist. I suppose you would use that being a Hyūga. But forgive me if I am not impressed. Its just that I never really thought much of the Gentle Fist. Let me show you what real skill is." Saying this Sōsuke vanished and reappeared behind Kasai. "Hey, over here." As Kasai turned around Sōsuke vanished again and reappeared right in front of Kasai. "Here. I am standing right in front of you. One free shot kid. Lets see what you got." Kasai couldn't believe the speed at which this man could move but he put it behind him and used eight trigrams air palm to push him away from in front of him into a tree. As Kasai pushed him outwards Sōsuke did not resist and went with the flow until a tree killed his momentum. He had to agree that this kid was skilled with the ways of the Gentle Fist. "Well well well. Looks like you're not just all bark. Very well. Lets see how kids nowadays are taught to fight. Activate your Byakugan boy and show me just how bad your bite is." Saying so Sōsuke started running at a slower and calculated pace directly towards Kasai. "Fine with me sir" ''Kasai did the hand sign needed to activate his Byakugan and got into his gentle fist style position preparing for his enemys attack. Having fought members of the Hyūga clan before, Sōsuke was aware of their fighting style as well as its strengths and weaknesses. So he decided to start off by attacking Kasai's one blind spot. He jumped onto a nearby tree and then jumped from tree to tree and after reaching a tree located exactly behind Kasai, threw a couple of senbons straight at his blind spot. He then jumped away and started throwing more senbons in quick succession. Knowing that someone would always aim for his blind spot at first jumped out of the way then threw senbons at his going at rapid succession to deflect all of the other guys senbon. "''Good. You were prepared for the most obvious attack. That might help you live a little longer someday." Not wanting to step up ante just yet, Sōsuke decided to go with ninjutsu for now. Forming the appropriate hand seals, Sōsuke calmly spoke, "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique" as a giant water dragon rushed Kasai. "You will have to do better then that" Kasai use's his special eight trigrams fiery palm rotation to spin around at fast speeds while also having flames burst out to turn the water dragon into steam so he wouldn't get hurt. Just as Kasai stopped, Sōsuke rushed in and hit him with his elow to execute the Leaf Rock Destroying Rise. Kasai was surprised but he tried to break free from the taijutsu move knowing that if it was executed then he would be the victor so kasai used eighttrigrams air palm to push himself out of the way and land safely a few feet away throwing kunai as soon as he hit the ground. Sōsuke dodged the kunai and got in close to start landing punches and kicks in quick succession, good old brawler style. Kasai began to block and take shots of his own at his opponent using gentle fist aiming for main chakra points and organs As Kasai began to target his chakra points Sōsuke opened the first of the Eight Gates and started tailing Kasai. He then kicked him into the air and restrained him and piledrived him into the ground headfirst while rotating at a ferocious speed.